


Happy New Year

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Changing Tenses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Watersports, literally this is any female character in this verse you want, sleazy graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Uncle Percy's heart belongs only to one person.Not his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written ages back but i converted it to a random 'she' 3rd person just because blahblah i hate second person.

New Years Eve. 

Definitely the worst holiday of them all, considering how shitty of a year it’s been, and the fact that she found herself getting criticized at every turn, when she asked for a drink, if she can try the glimmering frosted cupcakes, both times it’s a ‘ _ no’ _ hissed out her mother’s mouth, it just pissed her off more than anything, so she reluctantly stuck to the fizzy fruit juice that was a poor substitute for wine. 

She couldn’t help staring at Uncle Percy every time he prowled by the room, and that’s exactly what he’s doing. He doesn’t stay on Aunt Beth’s arm because he’s gotten sick of stopping under every door frame with mistletoe, and it’s obvious he hates kissing that woman instead of her. It makes her warm and fuzzy inside, proud to have been the cause for her uncle’s lack of children. 

He won’t knock up her aunt, because he wants her on his cock, he want’s  _ her _ full of his seed, but not yet. He can’t, not until he’s sure she’s gotten the shot. In the meantime, they play. Lots and lots of games, and she never let him inside her cunt, only her mouth. But tonight, she wanted to ask for more. She wanted him inside of her, deep as can be, and she knew it would hurt, but she almost wants it to. Still, she doesn’t have any idea how to go about asking for it.

By the time she was on her fourth glass of lame fruit juice, she was more than annoyed and uncomfortable, so she left the living room, not even looking to see who noticed her go. It’s a stupid party full of boring old people, and only half of them know who she was. She’s the only grand daughter, and she was not in the mood to have her cheeks pinched and be lectured at about her college plans. It’s a fucking holiday. 

The bathroom was the third door down and it’s closed, so she stands beside it, and tapping her toes, trying to guess who’s inside, just going off who she can’t see milling around, and she gives up after a moment, doesn’t have a clue, and also doesn’t care. They’ve been in there almost twenty minutes when she looks up from her daydreaming, and now it’s verging on painful, so she goes over to rap on the door, calling out in her sweet family tone,

“How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

A shiver runs down her spine as she heard familiar footsteps behind herself, and there was almost a real weight of eyes on the back of her neck,

“Hey baby. That’s Paul. He’s been in there a while. Grandma’s cooking doesn’t agree with him. Do you need a bathroom? You can use mine.”

Uncle Percy steps into her line of sight, and there’s something dark and playful in his eyes, a hint of warning that saying no might be a bad idea, so she smiles, and thank him gracefully, while following him to his room. Which she had only been to once before. That night she needed a bandaid, and the first aid kit ended up in his and that woman’s bathroom. Five years back now.

The room he’s always stayed in.

“Where’s Aunt Beth?”

“Oh I don’t know, lost in a deck of cards I’d imagine. She always does love playing for pennies.”

He sounds tired, and she can sympathize. Those rounds of cards go on endlessly, and it’s not even midnight yet. They’ll be going strong at this rate til long after the ball drops.

Then there will be a champagne toast she can’t even participate in.

So she doesn’t care, no fucks left to give.

“Thank you by the way. I would have been standing there forever.”

“Can’t have you wetting yourself in front of everyone.”

It almost sounded like he was laughing at the idea, but when she looked over at him, he was entirely stone faced, and she noticed he’s followed her into the bathroom, not stopped in the doorframe to shut it politely.

Something inside her stomach clenched, and vaguely she wondered if the dampness in her panties is arousal or something else entirely.

“Right.”

“Well, go on. It’s right there.”

He folded his arms across his chest, and rested a hip against the sink counter, kicking back a toe to the door, now letting it swing closed.

She darted a quick glance over to the toilet, in plain sight, and then gulped.

“You want me to…”

“What, you think I can’t handle it? I’ve had my mouth on you. I’ve put my fingers inside you. I think we’re past this shyness.”

Uncle Percy loomed closer, and his gaze was heavy, he was making it hard for her to breathe, without even putting a hand on her neck or anywhere on her body.

“Daddy says, go pull down your skirt, and your panties, and stop hurting yourself.”

She frowned, throwing her head back, defiant and proud,

“I’m not in any pain.”

Well, that’s not completely true. The ache in her abdomen isn’t from hunger.

He was right in front of her, and then slapping both hands onto her hips, manhandling her, forcibly turning her around so he can thrust his hard cock, obscenely visible through his pants, right up against her ass, and he shoved her into the sink, making her gasp and arch her back, trying to avoid putting pressure on her stomach, her lower abdomen throbbing.

“Oh, baby girl, I think you should be punished for lying to me.”

Her eyes snapped open wide as he reached around to put a hand between her legs, pushing aside her panties in one move, before pressing two fingers inside her aching cunt.

She was now wet because of him, but also trembling from sheer need.

“Will you come before you embarrass yourself in front of daddy?”   
At this point, she wasn’t sure, but she nodded, desperately praying for him to make it quick.

“What if you don’t?”

She glanced down at the floor. It’s just a rug, brown, and not expensive, but she wouldn’t want to ruin it.

“Can we move to the shower?”

Uncle Percy’s chuckle was dark, and filthy right beside her ear, as his teeth worry the skin below it, making her jump against his hand, fingers still pumping in and out of her, merciless. She thinks he’d just card his fingers through her hair and shove her to her knees if he didn’t somehow know it would snap her fragile control.

“You aren’t gonna behave, are you? You’re going to come all over me, and make a mess of my nice pants, aren’t you?”

She was whimpering now, from his touch and from the burning in her abdomen, but she nodded again, and shrieked as he pulled back his hand, only to clap it over her mouth, and pushed his middle finger between her lips.

She had never tasted herself before, so she can’t be sure if it’s actually just come or not. He’s picking her up, and carrying her, held against his chest like some kind of errant child, like she weighs nothing, and to him, she doesn’t. He paused only to kick off his shoes before climbing into the glass walled shower, and slammed the door shut so roughly it makes her jump again.

“Now, where were we baby?”

He spun her around and kept a hand tight on the back of her neck, fingers curling into the short dark waves, before leaning down to kiss her so fiercely she thought she could taste blood, but she doesn’t know if it’s his, or her own. His other hand has found her entrance again, and he’s got two fingers inside her, while his thumb was rubbing hard circles on her clit. Whether from the excitement or urgent pressure on her bladder, she can feel her orgasm rushing towards her, and Uncle Percy shamelessly ruts himself against her thigh, his cock hot and hard, begging for attention.

She started to fumble with the zipper, and he nudged her hand away, breaking the kiss to murmur,

“You’ll get your chance baby. Now, come for daddy.”

She was frantic, gasping into his neck and against his shoulder, humping over his hand and feeling the coil inside her begin to snap, until suddenly, it stopped, leaving her breathless, quivering, and his hand slapped against her cunt, wetly, and dimly she realized far too late that she had already poised herself for some kind of release, and that just shattered her composure.

She was crying, hysterical and gripping his shirt jacket over his biceps, but the wetness seeping between her legs and into her panties and over his pant leg was not her come.

He pushed her to the edge of climax, and shoved her off the cliff.

Then he’s touching her again, fingers pushed into that shameful slickness, and the wrongness of it makes her cry harder, but then, bliss overwhelmed her, and she now shudders through an orgasm more intense than anything she had ever known, never mind the sound of her urine splattering against the tile, as Uncle Percy shifted closer into her, rutting his cock harder, seemingly  _ enjoying _ being soaked, he’s actually praising her,

“Yes, yes, baby, let it all out. Daddy’s got you.”

By the time he’s actually turned the shower head on, she started to feel weak in the knees, and without him, she might have fallen, but for his strong arms around her, and when he nudged her under the spray, she melted, and moved.

“Shhh-hh. It’s all right. You were lovely. I promise, I’ll be gentle.”

Uncle Percy peeled off her ruined dress and tossed aside her panties, the pile forming a wet blob in the corner of the shower, and she looked to him and realized he was naked too. When did that happen?

How can both of them hope to emerge from the bathroom like that?

“You’re thinking too hard. I can see it.”

Uncle Percy’s hand stroked over her cheek, and she leaned into it, unable to help herself.

“It’s almost midnight. I want your mouth on my cock.”

She dropped to her knees easily, blessed relief always found by falling into place before him, at her daddy’s feet. But when he rubbed the head of his cock over her lips, wet from his kisses, he doesn’t feel hard anymore. 

Had she done something wrong?

“What?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve only been drinking water all night.”

If she had bothered to pay attention to what he carried in his hands, she would have known he was right, but she hadn’t. She had been stuck on his face. He pushed forward, and she opened her mouth wider, pliant, obedient, only for him.

When his eyes closed and his head fell back as he relaxed, as she notices the soft curve to his stomach, and it doesn’t even occur to her to stop swallowing. When Uncle Percy’s cock finds its way into her mouth, she must drink him down, whatever he gives her.

“Happy new year baby.”

She coughed slightly afterwards, but it was no worse than his come, and now she can see his cock beginning to thicken once more as he pulled back from her mouth, and firmly but gently tugged her back onto her feet.

She can’t help shivering, as she lets him dry her off, and he wiped away ruined makeup, ruffled her short dark curls, leaving her fresh faced, looking painfully young. He doesn’t mind.

“Tonight, I want to come inside you.”

“You have before…”

She trailed off, and Uncle Percy clucked his tongue, and shook his head, cupping her chin with a hand, forcing her to meet his dark but fond gaze.

“No baby,  _ inside _ you. Not your pretty lips. But between your legs.”

She opened her mouth to protest, she hadn’t yet got the shot, the appointment was set for next month, but Uncle Percy chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her, to assuage her fears, before making her nervous for another reason altogether, as he moved to lick and kiss wetly down her neck,

“Baby, your cunt isn’t what I’m interested in tonight. Don’t worry. We’ll go slow.”

“Do you mean my ass?” the one place he  _ could _ fill her up inside, and the one she was too afraid to ask for and about. Now she has no need to.

“Mhm, yes baby. We’ve got all night to open you up.”

She wanted to disagree but she knows better than to vocalize that, as Uncle Percy pulled the towel away, and merely laid one down on the pillow for her still damp hair, and below where she would lay on top of.

She wasn’t sure why, until he climbed back on top of her, kissing her breathless, and fitting her legs at his waist. He shifted down to palm one of her breasts, and barely grazed a peachy nipple with his lips, and flicked it with his tongue, he knows she never gets much from that, before he moves on, and her stomach dipped as he nuzzled his cheek against it.

“So soft, and smooth. All mine.”

There was something in his hand, and she noticed the blue cap, and the white bottle. It was lube. Petroleum jelly. Not inherently sexy, but she had used it before, alone, at home, working herself open for him, so that he can push three fingers inside her without warning like he does sometimes. The space between holidays seems longer when she can’t see him, and he can’t do that, because it’s been three or four weeks since he’s touched her.

But now, he’s slicking a finger up to slide between her asscheeks, to circle a fingertip over her only hole that he’s never touched, and in fact, no one has.

“You’re going to need lots of prep for my cock.”

He said it matter of factly, but she eyed him, where his cock hangs between his legs, and she gulped. He’s right, and she really doesn’t think he’ll even fit halfway.

“Daddy…”

“Yes baby?”

“Would you, will you kiss me there first?”

She put a hand at her hip, and coyly tapped two fingers above her cunt, and he smirked, before pressing his mouth to her inner thigh, teasingly.

“Daddy will do whatever it takes to make you relax, before he finally gets to fuck you til you scream.”

Her eyes widened, and while she wonders for a moment if he’s being serious, the broad palm just resting on her breast possessively tells her he won’t ever let anyone hear her. By the time he’s got two fingers up her ass, scissoring slowly, and his mouth was slotted over her cunt, she was practically dripping onto the towel below her, and she realized it was merely protecting the sheets, keeping the secret. Before long she can’t stop squirming under his hold, barely able to speak her own name much less shriek his.

She was used to silent orgasms, before him, they were stolen in the dead of night, and she always prayed that no one would notice if she glowed at breakfast the next morning.

Uncle Percy urged her to speak up, to tell him when he does something she liked or doesn’t, and he adjusted accordingly, unless it affected his own pleasure, and then, she must endure.

Like right now.

Now when he nudged a third finger into the tight clench of her ass, and she’s sweating, panting for air, wondering how he’s going to urge his cock inside her, and if it’s worth the trouble, rather than risking the need to get the morning after pill.   
“You’re so perfect. So good for daddy. Hot, wet, and pink and trembling. I need to fuck you. Daddy’s going to put his cock inside you.”

She nodded, and then there was a strong broad hand stroking her damp hair off her forehead, so that Uncle Percy can see her pretty face, and she can see his jaw slacken when he pushed in the first few inches, filling her so full it can only be likened to being split in half, and this was only the start.

But he loved it.

He loved the way it felt, she could tell.

He might even really love her, more than Aunt Beth. More than that woman, who doesn’t let him do this, she can be certain of it.

His hands braced at the side of her head, and he lowered down to his elbows, easing in deeper, groaning aloud the whole way, babbling nonsense about how it felt, and suddenly, she was the one with the power.  _ She  _ was the one driving him insane, and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, that’s what has broken him.

“Baby girl, oh sweet thing, hold on to me.”

He was shifting back, gaining leverage with his knees, so he can move, thrusting in and out, and it’s not quite agony, on the edge of pleasure, because he’s made her come three times now, she was as relaxed as she can ever be, and so she clung tight to him, feeling every inch of his cock as it pulsed inside her, inside the ass that he owns, below the cunt that he’s worshipped.

She would always be his, and he’s only hers.

Uncle Percy comes a shameless minute later, and he shudders through it, pressing his face against her neck, kissing her over and over again, and she glistens, and glows, and nothing had ever felt so wonderful, until he drew back, and her ass fluttered around nothing, but for the wetness seeping out of her. His come.

“Baby… are you okay? You haven’t said a word.”

Uncle Percy collapsed onto the bed beside her, and he’s panting for breath, the most undone she had ever been blessed to witness him as, his cock softens on his thigh, and hands are shaky on his chest.

“I’m great daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and holds her close.

She doesn’t know how long they have until she would need to sneak out and back to her room, clad in one of the guest bathrobes, but it doesn’t matter. She can’t freeze this moment anywhere but her mind. Still, the way he touches her now, like she was fragile and delicate, she likes it okay.

But she liked how he hurt her too.

  
  



End file.
